leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderhulk
* 300 health = * 45 health (from ) = ** Total Gold Value = * 15 health (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without its passive. * gold efficiency is further increased by |+40g}} for every obtained (excluding the 300 health granted by this item). * Due to being an Enchantment, for this calculation it should be considered that this item is combined with either or . }} Possible Upgrade for }} Skirmisher's Sabre (Cinderhulk) item.png|Skirmisher's Sabre Stalker's Blade (Cinderhulk) item.png|Stalker's Blade Similar Items }} Notes * The aura increases in size if their users increase in size. * is inactive while out-of-combat. * The aura does not do lethal damage to large jungle monsters with buffs (i.e. and ). This is so that the burn does not accidentally steal a buff that's being donated. * Health gained through or will be increased by the passive. However, there can be a delay in the tool tip updating, so it will not appear straight away sometimes. Trivia * This enchantment replaced as a tool for tank junglers in the patch V5.5. * The health bonus resembles the one from the last version of . Media Videos= |-|Icons= Tracker's Knife (Cinderhulk) item.png|Tracker's Knife (Removed) Poacher's Knife (Cinderhulk) item.png|Poacher's Knife (Removed) Ranger's Trailblazer (Cinderhulk) item.png|Ranger's Trailblazer (Removed) Patch History from . ;V10.4 * Hitting an enemy with an ability deals and releases a fire nova that also deals that bonus damage to nearby enemies (10 second cooldown). The 300% '''bonus' damage to minions and monsters applies to this damage.'' ;V9.7 - April 15th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where bonus damage was not increased to 300%. ;V9.7 * Bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 300% from 200%. * Combat text for Immolate now displays running totals of how much damage each target has taken. ;V8.16 * Added as possible enchant upgrade for . ;V8.13 * Immolate can now kill non-buff camp large monsters. ;V8.7 * Aura range type changed to edge to center from . ;V8.5 * Bonus health reduced to 15% from 20%. ;V8.4 * Can no longer build from , due to the item being removed from the game. ;V7.18 * Health reduced to 300 from 325. ;V7.13 * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 325 from 400. * Bonus health increased to 20% from 15%. ;V7.9 * Immolate damage changed to from . * Immolate now also deals 200% bonus damage to minions. * Immolate bonus damage to monsters increased to 200% from 100%. ** Immolate damage to monsters increased to from . * Immolate radius reduced to 325 from 400. ;V6.9 * Immolate damage changed to from . ;V6.3 * Tooltip now states Immolate is inactive while out of combat. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.16' * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Bonus health reduced to 15% from 25%. ;V5.12 * Immolate is now inactive while out of combat. ;V5.9 * Immolate damage reduced to from . * Immolate damage increasing with combat duration. * Immolate does 100% bonus damage to monsters. ;V5.7 * Total cost increased to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 350. ;V5.5 Added * Replaces . * ''Tier 2 jungle item + + = ** Tier 2 jungle item can either be , , , or . * +350 health. * +25% bonus health. * While in combat, deals between and magic damage per second to nearby enemies based on the time spent in combat. }} References de:Glutkoloss es:Gigante Cenizo pl:Żar pt-br:Encantamento: Titã Ardente ru:Испепелитель Category:Jungle enchantments Category:Health items